This invention relates to the low temperature isomerization of monoaryl-ethylene oxides to form arylacetaldehydes,. Such isomerization, to be economical, must provide high conversion of reactant to product, i.e., 90% and above, and exhibit good selectivity for the aldehyde product. Further, the isomerization should not require a long reaction time, a high temperature, i.e., above 180.degree. C., or an expensive catalyst to achieve the desirable conversion and selectivity.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a highly economical process for the isomerization of a monoaryl-ethylene oxide, e.g., styrene oxide, to yield arylacetaldehyde, e.g., phenylacetaldehyde.